Dua Mushishi
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Aku lebih suka pria yang dingin, karena aku tahu mereka mencintai wanita dengan cara yang berbeda.#kalimat memotivasi (Tidak tahu, quote di dalam story termasuk atau tidak) xD


_**Dua Mushishi**_

Perbukitan penuh batu, disinilah aku duduk di sebuah batu besar sambil melihat pemandangan alam lepas, rumput rumput liar menari nari mengikuti ritme angin yang menghembus pelan, suara semuruh angin terdengar sampai gendang telingaku, berpadu dengan rintihan dedaunan kering yang berhamburan dari pohon-pohon hutan. Membuatku mendesirkan rambut, mengalihkan pandangan ke langit biru yang tak berawan, aku pun teringat sesuatu tentang suasana yang hampir mirip seperti saat aku berjumpa dengan laki-laki itu.

Ketika itu dia menghampiriku, menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Apakah kau keturunan putri yang mencari cerita mushi itu? jika iya aku akan membantu, dengan imbalan aku boleh membaca buku-buku yang berada di perpustakaanmu" pandanganku tak teralihkan sedikit pun, aku acuh kepadanya dan menjawab tawarannya dengan angkuh.

"Aku sudah tidak tertarik, semua Mushi-shi hanya menceritakan sesuatu tentang membunuh"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menceritakan mushi yang tidak membunuh, aku mempunyai pengalaman soal itu"

"Menyingkirlah, aku sudah-" perkataanku diselanya dengan mentah, tatapan dinginnya membuatku sangat kesal, sampai dia membuatku merasa antusias.

"Jaa, bagaimana kalau aku mulai dari Mushi pemakan tompel?" di dalam hatiku aku tertawa, tapi aku berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Tompel?"

"Iya"

"Lanjutkan"

Dan disaat itulah aku memandang wajahnya, rambut putih dengan satu mata hijau, tatapan kosong seakan akan dia sudah melalui masa masa yang sulit di masa lalunya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca aku mendengarkan semua ceritanya, yang akhirnya dapat membuatku tersenyum lagi.

2 tahun telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu, dan aku menantikannya untuk kembali kesini lagi, sampai 1 tahun kemudian, dia ke rumahku untuk mampir dan sekedar membaca buku-buku peninggalan leluhur yang terdapat di perpustakaan tersebut dan hanya di khususkan bagi para Mushi-shi yang mengembara.

"Kau datang ya?"

"Iya, aku ingin mencari tahu tentang mushi yang sedang aku tangani sekarang"

Aku adalah keturunan sang leluhur yang ditakdirkan untuk menulis buku-buku baru yang bersumber dari pikiranku, tanda hitam di kaki kananku adalah bukti nyata bahwa aku hidup hanya diperuntukkan untuk itu, sehingga aku tidak bisa berjalan seperti orang lain kebanyakan. Terlintas di benakku untuk berhenti menulis namun goresan demi goresan tinta hitam tidak bisa berhenti aku tulis dengan cepat.

"Aku masuk"

"Iya, apakah kau sudah selesai membaca?"

"Sudah" sang Mushishi berambut putih itu duduk tidak jauh dariku, mengisap putung rokok coklat dan memperhatikanku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku mulai serius menulis di selembaran kertas berwujud gulungan, tanganku bergetar dengan sendirinya, tanda kutukan yang bertuliskan huruf huruf kanji itu mulai menghiasi sekujur tubuhku, kesadaranku hampir hilang keringat mengucur deras dari pori-pori kulitku membuatku mengeraskan gigi, sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi" untuk persekian detik, aku berhasil menahan rasa sakit itu sampai pada akhirnya, aku tidak kuat lagi, dan menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas meja tempatku menulis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, aku hanya kelelahan" senyumku menyembunyikan rasa sakit. ia pun terlihat keluar ruangan dan mencarikan selimut untukku, dia pikir aku akan tertidur.

"Ginko? Aku hanya kelelahan, bisakah kau temani aku keluar?"

"Baiklah"

Punggung yang lebar, rambut putih yang wangi membuatku merasa nyaman di gendongnya. Dia berjalan pelan membawaku naik ke atas bukit, sejuknya angin perbukitan membuat rambutnya terbang ke arahku, sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas dibuatnya.

"He? kapan ya aku bisa sembuh"

"Entahlah, tapi tanda hitam itu terlihat sudah memudar"

"Apa iya? Tapi itu berangsur sangat lama, aku takut jika aku belum bisa menyembuhkan tanda hitam ini, nanti keturunanku juga akan mengidap tanda yang sama" setelah beberapa menit dalam perjalanan kami telah sampai ke puncak bukit, dan ia mendudukkanku di batu besar, sedangkan ia duduk di rerumputan hijau sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jika tanda hitam itu sudah menghilang?"

"Aku akan ikut berkelana denganmu"

"…."

Dia tidak merespon ucapanku sama sekali, aku melihatnya dari belakang, dan ia malah asyik dengan putung rokoknya nampak acuh terhadap ucapanku, tak tahan dengan itu aku berusaha merubah perkataanku sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau tau itu hehe" ucapku dengan sedikit tersenyum supaya tidak begitu kelihatan jika aku menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Iya, setidaknya jika aku masih hidup saat kau sembuh nanti"

"Kau harus tetap hidup"

"Tidak ada yang tahu, bisa saja besok aku terbunuh dimakan oleh Mushi?"

"Kau harus hidup, Ginko"

"Seenaknya saja" pembicaraan singkat itu selesai dengan cepat diakhiri oleh tawaku mendengar tanggapannya yang dingin tapi lucu.

"Hehehehe"

Itulah kenangan yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, mengingat wajah dinginnya yang menjadi ciri khasnya, berbicara tanpa basa basi dan selalu serius, berusaha menolong dan menyembuhkan semua orang yang terkena penyakit akibat Mushi, dan sejujurnya aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Tapi apakah ini akhirnya….?" Sekarang aku berada di depan kaca berbentuk oval, memantulkan wajahku, dirias oleh beberapa pelayan di rumahku, dan aku tahu itu karena aku akan segera menikah dengan seseorang.

"Kenapa dia tidak datang untuk menjemputku?" pikirku gelisah, perjodohan ini sangatlah menyakitkan, mereka tidak tahu perasaanku, aku tidak mencintai sang mempelai pria, aku hanya mencintai dia. Tapi apakah dia akan datang dan membawaku lari bersamanya? Aku terus berharap kedatangannya, waktu terus berlalu, membuatku semakin putus asa dibuatnya.

"Apakah aku harus lari?"

_Prosesi pernikahan akan segera dimulai, diharap mempelai wanita dan mempelai pria duduk di posisi yang telah di tetapkan…_

Denyut jantung berdetak cepat, kegelisahan, keringat yang menetes, masa depan yang bahagia bercampur menjadi 1 seperti larutan yang sudah tak bisa dipisahkan lagi jika airnya mengalir dan keluar dari wadahnya tetap saja larutan itu akan tetap menjadi satu membuat kegelisahan semakin memuncak.

"Ginko?"m

"Tanyuu!"

Aku tidak menyangka, dia datang. Aku menangis sambil meneriaki namanya.

"Ginko! Kau terlalu lama, dasar bodoh!"

Pada akhirnya pernikahan itu resmi dibatalkan, sang mempelai pria sepertinya terima terima saja, karena dia juga tidak mencintaiku.

Sekarang aku berjalan bersamanya, memulai hidup bersama, berkelana bersama, mengembara bersama, ia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku membaca suratmu, aku pikir aku akan terlambat tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku dapat melayang ke langit dan membuatku sampai ke rumahmu dengan cepat"

"Apa itu?"

Ia pun menujuk ke langit dimana para mushi berkumpul membentuk pola ular dan terbang melayang-layang layaknya burung yang memiliki sayap.

"Para Mushi membantuku untuk menemukan cintaku yang sebenarnya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengecup keningku.

_**Selesai**_

Quote: Aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta, tapi aku tahu pada akhirnya aku juga akan merasakan cinta.


End file.
